For optical telecommunication systems it is often necessary to switch the oath of the transmitted light. Numerous different approaches have been suggested. Optical switching based on micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) mirrors is particularly attractive for communication systems. Optical switches using reflecting MEMS mirrors are convenient because free-space light transmission is used and scaling to a large-scale optical cross-connect system is possible. This is important because of current demand for optical cross-connect systems on the order of 1000xc3x971000. Actuation to move the MEMS mirrors in an optical cross-connect system is typically electrostatic, electromagnetic, piezoelectric or thermal.
Optical cross-connect systems in accordance with an embodiment of the invention involve the general concept of a two dimensional array of MEMS tilt mirrors being used to direct light coming from a first optical fiber to a second optical fiber. Each MEMS tilt mirror in the two dimensional array can tilt about two non-colinear axes and is suspended by a plurality of suspension arms attached to a substrate.